The Way Life Goes
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Piper and Leo are in High School and are a couple. She's a geek and he's the popular guy. Then something happens that will change their lives. Magic's back!
1. Chapter 1 I Love You

**A/N With Proud I would like to present you my new fanfic... The Way Life Goes...**

**Chapter One – I love you**

_Piper's POV_  
Piper ran through the manor in only her underwear.  
"Grams? Where are my clothes?" She yelled.  
"I put them on your bed, sweetie."  
'Thank you, Grams!'  
She walked into her bedroom and put on her clothes. Then she heard the doorbell ring. One of her sisters walked to the door and opened it.   
He's early! Her mind screamed, he isn't supposed to be here for another half hour. I'm not ready yet!  
"Hey Leo." She heard Paige say.  
"Hi Paige, is Piper ready?"  
"Almost I think, sit down, I will go look…"  
When Piper heard her youngest sister coming up the stairs, she sat down and did her hair. Paige opened the door and smiled at her.  
"Piper? Leo is here…"  
"I know, I'm almost ready, give me another minute."  
Paige nodded and walked back downstairs.

_Leo's POV_  
After a few minutes Piper walked down.  
She was clothed in a dark blue jeans and a sort of kimono top in dark red.  
She looked beautiful. He couldn't believe how wonderful she looked.   
"You look beautiful. " He said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Wyatt, you look rather handsome yourself!" She replied smiling.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked and held out his hand.  
She nodded and took it. They walked to the doors and walked through.   
"Bye Grams!" Piper said before she closed the door.  
She smiled at him and they stepped of the stairs. He squeezed her hand and then let go. He was not sure how to act around her, they were going out for three weeks now.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"So… Where are we going?" She asked.  
He grinned, "Not telling you yet, you will see when we get there…"   
She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Ok…"  
He took her hand again and so they walked to his surprise.

After about ten minutes they arrived on the place. He squeezed her hand for her to look where they were. He heard her gasp.  
"Leo, it's so beautiful!"  
She hugged him. He smiled, he knew she would like this. They were in the Golden Gate Park, on the spot he had never took anyone before. 

_Piper's POV _  
They sat down on the spot Leo created.  
"It's so silent here…" She let out.  
She looked at him and saw he was smiling.  
When they finished eating, they sat back down against a big old oak that was there.  
She took his hand and looked in his eyes. He was still smiling and she leaned in. At the same time Leo did the same. Their lips met in midair and they kissed for what seemed hours.  
When they finally let go of each other, Piper couldn't stop smiling.  
"I love you, Leo…" She said.  
She could see the shocked look on his face.  
"Wait… Did I say that out loud?"  
He nodded. "Do you mean it?"  
Now it was her time to nod. "I do, I do love you…"  
She smiled again. "Maybe it's too early to say it, since we've only been going out for three weeks, but still… I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2 School Starts Again

**Chapter two – School starts again**

_Leo's POV_  
The next morning when Leo woke he was feeling happy. Piper loved him.  
He walked downstairs and saw his parents were already there.  
"Good morning, mum and dad!" He said with a huge smile.  
"What makes you so happy this early in the morning, hunny?" His mother asked.  
"It's nothing, mum." He replied smiling.

After his breakfast, he walked out to his car and drove off. He said to Piper he would pick her up from her house to go to school. On his way to her house he thought of the night before.

Their lips met in midair and they kissed for what seemed hours.  
When they finally let go of each other, Piper couldn't stop smiling.  
"I love you, Leo…" She said.

Leo was still smiling by the time he reached her house. He honked to let her know he was there. He saw her walking out the door and waved at her.  
When she arrived at his car, he smiled.  
"Hey Pipes…"  
"Hey Leo..." She said and stepped into the car.

_Piper's POV _  
As soon as she sat down in the car, she reached over and kissed Leo.   
"Hey you, how was your night?" She asked.  
"Never better, couldn't stop thinking about you…"  
She smiled. He drove away and after a few minutes they arrived at Baker High.  
Leo parked his car in one of the parking lots and they stepped out of the car.  
She took his hand and they walked into the school.  
Her first lesson was English literature, normally it was her favorite class. But today she couldn't keep her head at the lesson. All she could think about was Leo.

_Leo's POV _  
How could they even think about a subject called Social Studies. It was the most boring subject ever and no one was interested in it.  
Leo sighed and rested his head on one hand. He couldn't care less about the subject.  
He was still thinking about Piper, she told him that she loved him. Did she mean it?  
Or was it too early to say that they loved each other. Just like she had said?  
He hoped that she meant it, which would be great. He knew they were only 16 but still.  
He was the most popular guy in school and she was a geek. It seemed like he was the only one who saw how great she really was, she was the most caring person in the world.  
He couldn't understand why no one likes her.  
"Mr. Wyatt, what do you think of that meaning of Mr. Luther King?" The teacher asked him.  
"I think that he was right, Marten Luther King was talking about a free country for everyone and I'm in on that!" He answered quickly.   
Boy, was he happy he did his homework that weekend.  
The teacher nodded and went on with the class. Leo drifted back to his thoughts, Piper. When the class was over, he walked into the school cafeteria.  
He saw Piper standing there on her own, probably looking for him.  
He smiled and walked to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He felt her stiffen, when she turned her head and saw who it was, she smiled.  
"Hey you…" She said.  
"Hey yourself…" He said kissing her.  
They walked out with their lunch and sat down by one of the trees. Both were almost finished when Leo thought of something.  
"Piper?" He asked. She turned her head.  
"Do you want to go?" She looked confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Go, now, away from here I mean…"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Don't know, away from school…"  
"As long as I'm with you…" She smiled.  
"Let's go then…" He stood up and offered her his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 The Prom

**Chapter Three - The Prom**

_Leo's POV_  
The afternoon they had spent together was amazing. They went to one of the few pure nature spots of San Francisco and had a wonderful time there.  
He had brought her home at 8 in the evening and then he drove home himself.

_Piper's POV_  
Piper walked into the Manor and sat down on the couch. She heard her sisters fighting upstairs and her grams trying to stop them.  
'I'm home!' She yelled.  
Prue came running down the stairs and jumped down next to her.  
'Where have you been all day?' She asked.  
'Been out with Leo...' She answered.  
'Been out with Leo? But you had school.'  
'I know,' She smiled, 'He asked me during lunch...'  
Her sister hugged her, 'That's so great, Pipes!'  
'I know!'  
After half an hour she walked upstairs to make her homework and to take a shower.  
The phone rang, 'I'll get it!' She yelled.  
When she picked it up and said her name, she heard Leo.  
'Hey Pipes!' She could hear him smile.  
'Hey Leo.'  
'I wanted to ask you something.'  
'Sure, what?'  
'Well, um... I...'  
'What's going on, mr. Wyatt lost his voice?' She laughed.  
'Not funny, Pipes,' he smiled.

_Leo's POV_  
'Will you go to the prom with me?' He asked.  
'W-What?'   
'Will you be my date to the prom?'  
He heard that she was shocked.  
'Well?'   
'Of course I do, Leo, what would you think I would say?'  
'I don't know...' He said. 'Just glad you want to...'  
'Of course I would!' She replied.  
'Ok, what time shall I pick you up?'  
'7ish?'   
'That's ok, see you then... Love you!'  
'Bye.'   
He hung up the phone and lay down on his bed. He had just said he loved her, did she notice?  
After a few minutes he decided to go get ready for the prom and got his tux out of the closet. He did his hair and walked down to wait until it was time to pick up Piper.

_Piper's POV_  
He had said it, he had actually said it.  
He loved her! He... Loved... Her... Piper Halliwell... Geek of the year. She smiled widely, when she walked up the stairs to put on her dress.   
'He loves me!' She yelled into Prue's room.  
Prue looked at her. 'Who?'  
'Leo! Leo loves me!' She couldn't stop smiling.  
'Aww Pipes, that's so sweet!'  
'He asked me to the prom, so will you help me with the hair and make-up?'   
'Sure hun.'  
'Thanks sis, I love you!'  
'Love you too, now go get on that dress you bought!'  
Piper nodded and ran to her room.  
She got her dress and put it on. It was a white dress with on the corset small red roses. The bottom was in a cinderella kind of way. She had loved it as soon as she saw it.  
She walked back into Prue's room, no one except Grams had seen it.  
Her other two sisters were in the room now too.  
'Piper? You look beautiful!' Phoebe said.  
'Thanks Pheebs,' She smiled, 'Glad you like it...'  
'Like it? I love it!' Phoebe hugged her sister.  
Piper smiled. 'Thanks... Prue will you do my hair now?'  
Prue nodded. 'Right away Piper's.'  
Piper sat down and let Prue go her way. After an hour she was finished. Prue had covered the mirror so that Piper couldn't see what she was going to look like.  
When her youngest sister Paige took of the towel off the mirror, she gasped.  
'Wow... Prue, Thank you!'  
Piper had her hair hanging loose and in curls, it was glittering and had a thin diadem in it. Her make-up was a light mascara and blush, her eyeshadow was silvery, she also had lipgloss on. There was only one word for the way she looked: Beautiful!

_Piper & Leo's POV_  
Leo went over to Piper when it was a quarter to seven. He didn't want to be too early, but not too late either.  
He rang the doorbell. He had a red rose in his hand for Piper.  
Prue answered it. 'Hey Leo, come in...'  
'Hey Prue, is she ready?'  
'Almost, sit down...' She lead him to the living room.  
He sat down and waited for Piper to come down. After a few minutes he saw Phoebe and Paige coming down.  
'Tada...' They said smiling.  
He looked at the stairs and saw her coming down. She looked so beautiful, the white dress looked so great on her. He stood up and lend her his hand, she took it and walked the last few flights.  
'You look beautiful, Pipes!' He said smiling.  
'Thank you, Leo...' She said, 'You look wonderful yourself.'  
She kissed him and when they parted, they were smiling.  
'Well I guess we should get going...' Leo said.  
'Guess we should...'  
Leo smiled.  
'Grams, we're going...' She said. 'See you three tonight...'  
She waved at her sisters and walked outside.  
They stepped into Leo's car and drove to school.  
When they arrived at the building, Leo walked to Piper's door to open it for her.  
'Here we go, miss Halliwell, I'm your date for the evening.'  
She laughed and got out of the car. Hand in hand they walked into the school.  
'I love you, Leo' She said before they went in the 'ballroom'.  
'And I love you too, Piper!' he said, he squeezed her hand and they walked in. When the people that were already there saw who entered, Piper and Leo heard gasps.  
'Halliwell is that you?' Missy asked.  
Piper and Missy had been rivals since the day they met.  
'All me, Missy...'  
Missy marched away and glanched once more at them.  
'Ooh, I hate that girl so much!' Piper hissed.  
Leo grinned. 'Leave her to it, Pipes, she's just jealous.'  
Piper hugged him. 'Shall we go dancing?'  
Leo nodded. 'Come on!'  
They walked to the dancefloor and began dancing. Leo twirled Piper around, they had the time of their lives.

Then it was time for the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Everyone knew that Leo Wyatt was one of the nominees. But they were sure that Piper Halliwell wasn't one of the queens, nobody liked her.  
Their principal stepped onto the stage and asked them to be quiet. Everyone went to the stage and waited for the principal to talk.  
'I want to welcome everybody to your senior prom. And now for the most important happening of the evening, the prom king and queen crowning.'  
They applaused.  
'I liked to get our selected kings here with me, Ben Kingsley, Teddy Forham and... Leo Wyatt!'  
Everybody yelled.  
'And now our selected queens, Missy Edwards, Mira Summers and... Piper Halliwell?'  
OMG, she though, even the principal is surprised.  
She stepped onto the stage and looked at the crowd in the rest of the ballroom.  
Piper sighed, she looked at Leo. He was smiling.  
'I love you.' He mouthed.  
'Love you too.' She mouthed back.  
They smiled and turned back to the principal.  
'Ok, the time has come to choose our king and queen. When you hear your name, please step next to me for the crowning.  
Our prom king of 1989 is...' Drum roffles.  
'Leo Wyatt!'  
Everyone yelled and clapped.  
Leo stepped forward and one of the promorganization came forward with the crown. he crowned Leo and let him to the microphone.  
'Hey all. Thank you for the voting on me, cause I'm glad. I also hope that my girl isn't too mad at me for entering her as queen. I wanted her to feel special in this school for once. Thanks again and enjoy your night.'  
He stepped back from the microphone for the queen to be chosen.  
'And now our queen. Our prom queen of 1989 is...' Drum roffles again. 'Piper Halliwell!'  
It went quiet, nobody said a word. Then when Leo started clappping a few more joined and soon everybody clapped.  
Piper stepped forward and the same guy who crowned Leo, crowned her too. Now it was her time to go to the microphone.  
'Hey... I don't really know what to say what went through my mind when I heard mr. Buffay saying my name. I'm happy, that's for sure. And to answer Leo's question, I'm not mad at him, not at all. And I know nobody likes me much, but I wanted to thank all of you... Enjoy your night, cause I'm sure I will enjoy mine!'  
Piper walked over to Leo and took his hand, they were supposed to dance their king & queen dance. Together they walked to the dancefloor and a slow dance started.

3 hours later it was time to go home. Piper and Leo walked back to Leo's car and stepped in.  
'I'm not angry at you, Leo' She said smiling. 'I wanna thank you for it, I'm glad you did it...'  
'Then I'm good, I wanted you as my queen and not Missy or Mira, you!'  
The rest of the frive they were silent. When they pulled off at the Manor, Piper was pretty tired.  
They got out of the car and walked to the door.  
'Goodnight, Pipes... I love you!' He kissed her.  
'Goodnight yourself... Love you too!' She kissed him back. Then she opened the door.  
'I'll call you in the morning.'  
'Ok, Bye!'  
She walked inside and saw her sisters.  
'Hey,' She said and sat down at the sofa. Her sisters noticed the crown and gasped.  
'You're the prom queen?' Paige shreecked.  
Piper nodded. 'Yep!'  
'Who's the king?' Phoebe asked smiling.  
'Leo is...'  
'That's great, sis. Congratulations!' Prue said.  
'Thanks...' She said smiling. 'But if you don't mind, I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to bed...'  
She got up and went to bed. She fell asleep satisfied and happy.


	4. Chapter 4 First

**Chapter Four – First**

The next morning was even sunnier than it was the day before. Piper walks over the sidewalk close by her boyfriend's house. She walks up the frontsteps and knocked on the door.  
Leo's mother opened the door.  
'Hey, mrs. Wyatt.'  
'Hello, sweetie…'  
'Is Leo home?'  
'Yeah, he's up in his room…'  
Mrs. Wyatt let Piper in and Piper walked up the stairs. She opened the door to Leo's room and peaked through.  
She saw him on his bed with his headphones on. He didn't notice her. She walked into the room and over to the bed.  
Leo was humming along with the song and had his eyes closed. She grinned.  
Then she covered his lips with hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

Leo opened his eyes in shock, but when he saw who it was, he kissed back.  
He pulled her onto the bed and held her close. She giggled.  
'I just had to do that, sorry hun.'  
'Don't bother girl.'  
'Thank you..'  
'For what?'  
'For last night, at the Prom..'  
'Anytime..'  
'I love you, Leo…'  
'Love you too, Pipes…'  
Piper snuggled up to him and lay her head on his chest.  
They lay like that for a while. Piper looked up at Leo and saw he was smiling at her.  
'What?' She asked laughing.  
'Nothing, just looking at my girl.'  
'Your girl?' She grinned, she say up and started tickling him.

Leo tickled her back and rolled her so that he was on top. He stopped the tickling and looked at her. She looked back at him.  
After some minutes of staring at eachother, Piper pulled him down in a long, passionate kiss. A couple of minutes later they let go.  
Piper looked up at him and smiled. He looked questioned. She just smiled.  
She pulled him back in the kiss and began to tug on the hem of his shirt.  
He looked at her.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Never been more sure than now…'  
She kissed him again and started pulling on his shirt to get him out of it.  
He laughed, stopped the kissing and got out of his shirt.  
'Hold on…' He said and got out of the bed, walked to the door and locked it.  
'Don't want my parents to come in, right?'  
They grinned. Leo walked back to the bed and lay down.  
'Now.. Where were we?' He said seductively.  
They kissed again and went on with the undressing part.  
**(Author's Note: I'll stop here, since this is a PG 13 story, but we all know where this is heading )  
**Piper and Leo fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Leo woke up first and smiled at the sleeping form of his girlfriend.  
He started kissing her spine, soft and slowly. Piper woke at the kissing and turned around.  
'Hey..' She said groggily.  
'Goodafternoon, sunshine of mine.' He grinned.  
She, again, snuggled up to him, as he held her close to him.  
'I love you.' She said.  
'Me too…' He replied.  
She smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it.  
'So, what are we going to do the rest of the day? Stay in bed?'  
They laughed.  
'We could..'  
Piper sat up in bed and looked at Leo.  
'Maybe we should go down, bet your mum has dinner ready.'  
'Yeah, maybe we should…'  
'Got to call Grams, that I'm staying here for dinner…'  
He nodded, stood up and pulled her up too. They got dressed and walked down to the kitchen, where mrs. Wyatt, indeed, had dinner ready to be served.  
'Hello, sweeties..'  
'Hello mum, mrs Wyatt.'  
'Please Piper, sweetie, call me Hannah.'  
Piper nodded. 'I will, mrs. W – Hannah.'  
She blushed, Leo and Hannah laughed.  
'Is it ok if I go call Grams, that I'm staying here for dinner?'  
Leo took her hand and they walked to the phone. Piper dialed and waited for someone to pick it up.  
'Halliwell residence, Penny Halliwell speaking.'  
'Grams? It's Piper…'  
'Hello sweetie, what's wrong?'  
'Nothing… Wanted to tell you that I'm staying here for dinner…'  
'Ok, thanks for telling, be home around 11 ok?'  
'Sure Grams, see you tonight. Love you.'  
'Love you too, girl….'  
Piper hung up and turned to Leo.  
'All set.' She said grinning.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chappie, Chapter 5 Mistake, comes asap... Review please :D and thanks for the ones who did :D)**


	5. Chapter 5 Mistake?

**(A/N: Here's chapter five as promised... Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapter...)**

**Chapter Five – Mistake?**

The last couple of weeks were the best of their lives. Leo felt happier than he had ever been. Piper was happy too, she had found her love in Leo.  
But lately something else was bothering her. Her period, which was always on time, was two weeks late. She couldn't be pregnant, right? It had been her first time.  
Worrying out of her mind, she walked into her sister's room.  
'Prue?'  
Prue turned around. 'Yes?'  
'Do you have a minute?'  
'Sure, come in…'  
Piper walked in and sat down on the bed. She looked up and noticed Prue was looking at her.  
'Maybe I shouldn't even talk about this, but it keeps worrying me and I don't know what to do and I thought you would know what to do so I came to you, but…'  
She was stopped by Prue's hand on her mouth.  
'Calm down, Pipes. What is it you wanna tell me?'  
'My period is two weeks late, it's never late…'  
'So, how you think it came or what it is…'  
'I don't know, that's the problem…'  
'Did you and Leo… You know… had sex?'  
'Erm… Yeah we did… 3 weeks ago, the day after the Prom.'  
'So… Do you think you're pregnant?'  
'That's the problem, I don't know…'  
'Come on, we're going to the drugstore for a test.'  
Prue took Piper's hand and they walked downstairs, out of the front door.

'10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1'  
Piper didn't dare to look at the stick.  
'Prue? Will you look, I'm scared…'  
'Sure Pipes…'  
Prue picked it up and looked at it. She smiled.  
'Do you want to know?'  
Piper nodded. 'Guess so…'  
'Well I'm happy to tell you that Phoebe, Paige and I are going to be aunts…'  
Pipers eyes widened. 'I'm going to be mother?'  
Prue nodded. 'Jep..'  
'I- I… I don't know what to say…'  
'Are you happy with it? Do you think you can take care of it?'  
'I think I can, but what if Leo doesn't want it… I can't raise a child on my own…'  
'Well, talk to him about it…'  
She nodded. 'Maybe I should…'  
She hugged her sister and went to the phone to call Leo that she was coming over.

Leo opened the front door after the knock. Piper has sound worried over the phone.  
'Hey Pipes, what's wrong, you sounded so worried on the phone…'  
'Can we talk in your room?'  
'Yeah sure..'  
They walked up the stairs and into Leo's room. Leo locked the door and turned around to Piper, who was staring out of the window.  
'What did you want to talk about?'  
She turned around and looked at him.  
'I'm pregnant…' She said silently.  
'What?'  
'I'm pregnant…'  
'You're pregnant…'  
She nodded and sat on the bed. A tear fell down her cheek.  
'I don't know what to do… I want to raise it, but I don't know if you're ok with it and I can't raise it alone, so I wanted you to know, since you're the father and…'  
For the second time that day, Piper was stopped midsentence. This time not by a hand, but by Leo's lips.  
'Stop Pipes…' He smiled. 'What makes you think I wouldn't be ok with it?'  
She shrugged. 'I don't know, I just thought…'  
'Don't…' He smiled. 'You're not alone in this, I'm at your side.'  
She hugged him. 'Thanks, that means a lot to me…'  
'Always… It takes two to create a child…'  
She smiled. 'I guess we should tell your parents and grams…'  
'Guess we should. Don't think they will be happy about it, will they?'  
She grinned. 'Maybe not, but we won't know untill we tell them…'  
He grinned. 'Come on, we're telling mum and dad now…'

They walked downstairs hand in hand and saw Leo's parents in the livingroom.  
'Mum, dad… We need to talk to you…'  
Everyone sat down and a silence fell.  
'What did you two want to talk about?'  
Piper looked at Leo and smiled, then looked back at Hannah and Christopher.  
'Well…' She fell silent, Piper took her hand in his and smiled assuringly.  
'I'm pregnant…'  
The eyes of Hannah and Chris widened.  
'You're what?'  
'She's pregnant, mum…'  
'How could this happen ? I mean, I know how… But how could you let this happen…'  
'We… We… We don't know, it just did….'  
'When are you going to let it get removed?'  
'What! We're not, dad… We're keeping it…'  
'You can't, you don't have the time to raise a child… You both have to go to school.  
'I'm not going to let it be removed, mr. Wyatt. It's a living being and it grows in me, I will not let it go away…'  
'But you…'  
'Dad, we will raise this baby, with or without your approval…'  
Mrs. Wyatt walked over to the couch where Piper and Leo sat and hugged them both.  
'I will help you where I can, I promise…'  
She smiled and looked at her husband.  
'Just try to be happy, Chris, try to be supportive. Look at them… Do they look like they can't take care of a child, raise one?'  
'Well, they… no, they look like they can…'  
'That's my point.'  
'I'm sorry, Leo, Piper… I think I will have to congratulate you two…'  
'Thanks dad/mr. Wyatt…'  
Piper looked at Leo. 'Maybe we should go tell Grams?'  
He nodded. They stood up. Piper hugged Mrs. Wyatt and gave Mr. Wyatt a hand. 'Thanks…' She said.

Leo and Piper walked into the Manor.  
'Grams?'  
'I'm here!' Came a voice from the kitchen.  
They walked to the kitchen and saw Grams with her sisters.  
'Can we talk to you, Grams?'  
'Sure… Girls, go watch some television…'  
Piper looked pleadingly at Prue.  
'You too, Prue…'  
'No, it's ok, Grams… Prue can stay…'  
Grams sat down and looked at both of them.  
'So… what's going on?'  
'Grams… I'm pregnant…'  
'You're WHAT!'  
'She's pregnant, Grams…' Prue said.  
'How could you let that happen, I thought you were smarter than that?'  
'We're keeping it, Grams…'  
'Over my dead body, you're too young to raise a child…'  
'I'm going to raise this child… Together with Leo, if you like it or not… It's my body.'  
She looked at Grams. 'My baby…'  
Grams continued to look angry, but after a while her vision softened.  
'Are you sure you can do this Piper? It's not going to be easy…'  
She nodded. '100 sure' Leo nodded too.  
Grams looked at her. 'Fine, but don't be afraid to ask for help…'  
Piper smiled and went over to hug Grams.  
'I will, Grams, I promise…'  
'We promise…' Leo said.

**(A/N: Chappie six will be up asap, plz. keep reviewing...**


	6. Chapter 6 Life Comes in Two

**Chapter 6 – Life comes in two**

Eight and a half months had past since Piper and Leo had found out that Piper was pregnant. It had been stressful months, but above all they were full of bliss. Piper had had the normal morningsicknesses and everything. But she was nothing but happy.  
Piper and Leo had graduated from Baker High and Piper was even the Valedictorian. Grams had been very happy about it. Leo, with his 18 year old life, had been there for Piper every step of the way. Their classmates were as they told the two of them, a little shocked about the news when they found out, but when they had let it sink down they were happy for them, especially because Leo was there for Piper, and not many teenageparents could say that. Their classmates visited sometimes and brought gifts for the baby. Piper and Leo didn't want to know the sex, but thought it would be a girl, since all of the Halliwells had been girls. But hey, you never know…  
'Leo!' Piper yelled while she was in bed. Leo ran to the bedroom, fully afraid about something being wrong with Piper.  
'What's wrong?'  
'I have this pain in my abdomen… I don't know what it is…'  
Leo who was on his way to being a doctor, ran to the bed and lifted the blanket she was under.  
'Piper? Your bed's wet….'

—18 hours and lots and lots of pain later—

Piper was in a bed in the San Francisco Memorial Hospital. She had been through hell and back, but her baby was being born. She was in the deliveryroom with Leo on her side and the Doctors helping the baby out.  
'There you go, Miss Halliwell… That's one… The boy is born… Now for the girl…'  
'Girl?'  
'We're getting twins?'  
'You didn't know?'  
'No we didn't…'  
'Well… A boy and a girl…'  
Then Piper had another contraction. The girl was born after 5 minutes and soon after that Piper and Leo could hold their children in their arms.  
'Do you have names for both?' The Doctor asked.  
'Well we came up with names for both since we didn't want to know the sex. So yeah we have…'  
'May I know them… For the hospital records…'  
'For the boy Connor Victor Halliwell and for the girl that would be Arya Sydney Halliwell…'  
'Thank you…'  
The doctor left the room, Piper and Leo were alone again.

**A/N: That was Chappie 6, I know it is short,... But I couldn't think of much more... The next will be longer I promise... And I'm going to change one thing... Magic comes back:D But at least now you know the names of both baby's, hope you like them... Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sixteen Years Later

Chapter 7 – Sixteen years later 

**(A/N: Decided to change the plot and bring magic back in the story )**

Sixteen years had past since Piper and Leo had brought their twins home.

Unfortunately a lot had changed around the Manor. Grams had died 7 years back, from a heart attack.

Prue, too, had died, she had been murdered by a demon called Ekla. O yes, the Halliwells were witches, something they had found out after Grams died.

In the attic, which always had been locked, was keeping the Book of Shadows, a book full of spells, incantations and demons. Together they had been the Power of Fourm which had been shrunk down to the Power of Three.

Piper's powers were Temporal Stasis and Molecular Combustion.

Phoebe's powers were Premonition and Levitation. She received Empathy too.

Paige, who was half whitelighter had orbing and orbekinesis.

Leo, who was Piper's husband since 6 years was a whitelighter, had been for 80 years. He had glamoured himself to age 17 to be close to the family.

Connor and Arya, who were 16 now, where juniors in High School. They had the powers of Orbing, Orbekinesis, Cyrokinesis and Pyrokinesis.

Piper and Leo had two other children next to the twins. Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry. Chris had come from the future to save his family from a disaster, they didn't know he was Piper and Leo's son until he was conceived. Wyatt was now 2 and Chris was almost 1. Last night Chris had returned to home after being in the past for almost 2 years.

Nobody wanted him to, but he had to, he earned it, to be in his new created future.

'Connor! Arya! Come down and bring your brothers, please!' Leo yelled up the stairs.

'Coming dad!'

Shortly after that two orbs appeared nect to Leo, and all four of his children materialized.

'What's wrong dad?' Arya asked.

'Nothing.. Just that you and Connor have school in a minute, sweetie…' Leo smiled.

'We know dad…'

'Then go eat… Your mother made all of you breakfast.. and your lunch…'

They all sat down at the table and ate.

After an hour or something Connor and Arya left for school.


End file.
